


Nightmare

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they are back in Pegasus, Rodney's nightmares have returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **SGAMadison** as a Trick or Treat gift :)

John heard the shouts and the hammering on his door and was awake, out of his bed, and across the room in seconds. With a feeling of deja vu from a time when Rodney was losing his mind, he reached out to grip the strong biceps just as Rodney reached for him. The blue eyes were wide with fear, hair awry, and skin shiny with sweat. Rodney was breathing hard and John could imagine his heart thumping in his chest.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

As before, his words had a calming effect on Rodney and he watched carefully as the fear was replaced with embarrassment. John drew Rodney further into his quarters and commanded the door to close behind them, letting go of Rodney with a tinge of regret. He turned to watch Rodney pace beyond him, strong arms folding around his body defensively.

"Rodney?"

Rodney turned and his mouth dipped on one side in a wry, self-deprecating smile. "I'm... It's seems so stupid now. I really didn't mean to wake you." His hand fluttered towards John's sleeping attire and his obvious bed-head.

"Hey. Anything that has you this... upset, is not stupid."

Rodney dropped his head into one hand, rubbing his forehead in obvious fatigue.

"What happened?"

Reluctantly, Rodney mumbled, "Worst nightmare ever."

"What happened?" John repeated softly.

"Soul-sucking wraiths one minute," he looked up, grimacing, "And all my clothes gone the next. I hate that dream."

"Okay, so the Wraith part doesn't sound so good, but at least it wasn't the whale dream."

Rodney's lips twisted. "Oh, thanks for the reminder, Sheppard. Now I'll have recurring nightmares of being eaten by a whale... again."

John winced because he'd had a ringside seat inside Rodney's mind for that particular nightmare.

"Come on."

He reached for Rodney's arm and drew him down to sit on the bed, feeling useless as he watched Rodney scrub his hands through his hair.

"You'd think that after all these years I'd be immune to all... that."

John rubbed the back of his neck, aware that it was likely the return to Pegasus that had brought the nightmares back as his own had brought him awake a few times since their return. He knew Rodney always slept better when he wasn't alone because he never had nightmares when they shared a tent or room off-world, and he hadn't complained or looked any more tired than usual when he was with Keller. He sighed. Keller had not returned with them, deciding that her relationship with Rodney had no future... because he was in love with someone else.

John was surprised at how much that revelation still hurt, not wanting Rodney to be in love with anyone... except him.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Uh... Sure."

Rodney was under the covers before John could think it through, and he groaned when he realized the position he had put himself into with Rodney. At least he had managed to have a larger bed placed in his quarters while they were on Earth or it would have been totally embarrassing. He slid under the covers carefully and ordered the lights way down until the only illumination was from one of the twin moons orbiting this world. Beside him he could feel the heat of Rodney's body, and he lay on his back for a long time, looking up at the patterns on the ceiling. He froze when a warm, heavy hand brushed over his stomach beneath his t-shirt, playing across the tense muscles of his stomach.

Rodney rolled up onto one elbow, looking across at John. His face was partially hidden in the shadows but his eyes glittered.

"John. I figured out who I'm in love with."

John swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

"You," he whispered, leaning in to kiss John on the lips, soft and gentle, with none of the arrogant brashness and force of personality that had seen Rodney crash and burn with Carter and others.

John blinked in surprise. He really never saw this coming but, for the first time in many years, he regretted his poor people skills when it came to matters of the heart. Rodney had pulled back but was looking at him, mouth twisted down at one corner in worry as he waited for a response. He saw the corner lift into a happy smile when John reached up and pulled him down into the first of many more kisses.

END


End file.
